The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for isolating a joint of an athlete from other joints in the body and training the isolated joint using sports specific, supra-maximal techniques designed to achieve both maximum acceleration and a minimum stretch-shortening cycle.
By increasing intensity and duration, performance of an athlete will improve up to a point. Continued training above and beyond an optimal level will produce a subsequent decline in performance due to mental and physical breakdown. This phenomenon is known as the overtraining syndrome. Therefore, if an athlete is following state of the art training philosophy and methods and is training at the threshold of overtraining, performance can only improve if the training program is improved.
For runners a training program includes both resistance training, most commonly accomplished by lifting weights, and running exercises. Resistance training involves generalized strengthening of the muscles of the lower extremity, trunk, and upper extremity. This includes exercises such as squats and leg extensions, sit-ups, bench press and biceps curls, etc. Running exercises include repeated laps of the event that is being trained for, interval training, running hills, etc.
Improvement in performance occurs with a gradual increase in intensity and duration of training. Continued training above and beyond an optimal level, however, will produce a subsequent decline in performance due to mental and physical breakdown. This phenomenon is known as the overtraining syndrome. Therefore, if an athlete is following state of the art training philosophy and methods and is training at the threshold of overtraining, performance can only improve if the training program is improved.
A training program may consist of sport specific and/or cross training exercises. Sport specific training refers to exercising in a way that mimics the motions and muscle functions, which occur during participation of a particular sport. Although cross training may improve initial performance, it is well accepted that once an athlete has reached a high level of training only sport specific methods will get him to the next level. For runners the most specific exercise that can be done is performing running exercises. However running by itself does not develop the higher degrees of power in the leg muscles necessary to progress to the next level of fitness. A sport specific training program to develop leg power for runners, thus is needed in order to progress in performance level.
Biomechanical analysis has shown that the most important muscles causing forward progress of the body in running are the hip flexors and hip extensors. Numerous hip strengthening devices have been developed. These hip training devices may be separated into those that are: 1) stationery apparatuses, where the athlete stands or lies in one place and moves the hip against a resistance mechanism, ie. cable-pulley mechanism with associated weightstack and 2) mobile, where weight is attached to the lower extremity, thereby allowing resistance training of those muscles while the athlete is actually performing a sporting activity such as running.
Since about 1970 a multitude of exercise machines have been developed with a wide variety of resistance mechanisms, including isotonic, isokinetic, pneumatic, hydraulic resistance and elastic resistance mechanisms. These machines typically are adapted to train one aspect of performance, such as acceleration or stretch-shortening. The prior art, however, fails to teach a device with adequate joint isolation adapted to train for stretch-shortening, acceleration, or both.
Acceleration training, for example, is best developed by a hydraulic resistance mechanism (pneumatic resistance being similar but less preferred due to a bounce effect at the start of a xe2x80x9cliftxe2x80x9d). Pneumatic devices that include a separate device for each individual joint are available from Keiser Corp. The Keiser pneumatic devices include a pump, which gives them the capability for both concentric and eccentric training.
Some hydraulic resistance exercise devices allow for both concentric and eccentric training. Most, however, give purely passive resistance, which allows for only concentric training. Some hydraulic apparatuses have been developed for cardiovascular conditioning, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,353 and 5,527,251.
Various weight loaded training apparatuses are available, but generally lack adequate stabilization of the surrounding body parts. The neck muscles can be trained on devices as describe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,259. U.S. Pat. No. 5,3366,138 discloses-stabilization and isolation of the neck using a 2-point fixation system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,055; 4,725,0566 and 4,836,536 disclose trunk-strengthening devices for exercising abdominal flexors and/or back extensors. These devices lack adequate stabilization and isolation of the abdominal muscles. The point of fixation below the abdomen for that patent is the thigh, which means that the hip flexors are trained along with the abdominal muscles.
Shoulder exercise devices include linear and rotating type mechanisms. Linear mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,834; D302,713 and 5,931,767. Rotating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,519; 4,757,992; D321,387; 5,180,354; and 5,803,882. Elbow exercisers includes flexion (biceps) and extension (triceps) strengthening devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,256,125; 5,897,467; and 5,350,345. None of these patents disclose an adequate three-point fixation system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,098 and 5,273,508 disclose hip strengthening devices. Some hip exercise devices derive stability by placing the athlete in a recumbent position (lateral, prone or supine, depending on the manufacturer), as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,279; 4,247,098; and 5,273,508. These devices, however, do not train the athlete in an upright manner, which would simulate a more functional and more sport specific position for the majority of athletic events. Moreover, these devices lack a fixation system adequate for isolating the desired muscles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,098 discloses only a two-point fixation system to secure the athlete. The stretch-shortening cycle cannot be trained because there is no eccentric component in this resistance device. Although some acceleration can be trained by virtue of a hydraulic resistance device, there is no adjustable resistance mechanism as the hydraulic device here is simply a xe2x80x9cshock-absorberxe2x80x9d apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,508 specifically includes use of the lower back and abdominal muscles-during training of the hip, and hence, does not isolate the desired muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,279 discloses no hip flexor training capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,508 discloses some hip flexor strengthening capabilities, but it does not allow for single-leg training, nor does it isolate the hip muscle. Finally, these devices do not train the lower hamstring muscles, which are also important for hip extension.
Various upright hip exercising machines have been developed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,600,189; 4,621,807; 4,711,448; 4,732,379; 5,067,708; 5,308,304; 5,354,252; 5,468,202. The main limitations of these devices are that they do not adequately stabilize the trunk of the athlete to permit isolation of the target muscles. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,379 discloses an isokinetic resistance hip exercising/testing device with a trunk pad. However, stabilization is limited to an inadequate two-point fixation system. The other patents disclose isotonic exercisers using a weight stack, and hence cannot adequately provide acceleration training. Another problem with these devices is limited vertical adjustment capabilities, which is important to properly center the hip joint during exercising for sports specific training. While the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,708 has multiple vertical adjustments at the actuator, this device provides no trunk stability. Finally, the athlete is not able to train the lower hamstrings for hip extension with these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,010 (Telle) discloses a hydraulic device where the rate of movement of the bars during lifting of the weights is maintained substantially constant by an xe2x80x98isokinetic devicexe2x80x99 connected between the structure and one of the beams. The Telle device uses the hydraulic device for an isokinetic (constant speed) function to control momentum of the weights and to maintain constant velocity. Constant velocity is a sub-optimal method of training for acceleration. Telle also teaches that weights are needed to control the malingering factor that may occur when training on solely isokinetic equipment. This teaching strongly suggests that the Telle device is mainly an isotonic training apparatus, where the hydraulic/isokinetic unit is used-in conjunction with the weights to maintain constant velocity, but not alone. Additionally, the hydraulic unit of Telle is not detachable. When training stretch-shortening isotonically, the inherent friction in the hydraulic unit, even if the resistance is set at zero, lessens the eccentric load and gives sub-optimal stretch-shortening training. The device of Telle is intended to allow the performance of multiple exercises on one device, rather than for isolated joint training. Stabilization of a particular joint is not discussed. Finally, because the way in which the hydraulic unit is attached to the actuator arm (perpendicular to it), only linear types of (multiple joint) exercises are possible, not single joint rotating exercises.
Knee flexion (hamstrings) and extension (quadriceps) training devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4, 502, 681; 4,732,380; 4,776,587; 5,050,589; 5,116,296. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,681 and 4,776,587 use a distal thigh strap for knee stabilization, which is inadequate because optimal stabilization of the thigh for quadriceps strengthening should be at the proximal thigh near the hip joint. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,732,380 and 5,116,296, which are indicated for both quadriceps and hamstrings muscle training, use a mid thigh pad, which is inadequate for either of those muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,589 is a prone hamstrings training apparatus, which uses a thigh strap to stabilize it for performing hamstrings exercises. Again, adequate hamstring training requires proximal stabilization at the buttock, not at the mid-thigh, thus this stabilization is inadequate.
With regards to knee flexion (hamstrings) exercising apparatuses, there are several variations, including upright sitting, vertical standing and prone or supine lying devices. Vertical or standing hamstrings training devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,071 and 4,358,108 demonstrate 2-point systems. The prone or supine devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,746; 4,696,469; 4,732,380; 5,050,589; D 321,391 and 5,066,003 for hamstrings lack adequate 3-point stability. An ankle exercising apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,185, but no 3-point stabilization is disclosed.
With respect to stationery apparatuses for training the hip muscles these apparatuses place the athlete in either a recumbent or upright position. This includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,279, 4,247,098, 4,600,189, 4,621,807, 4,711,448, 4,732,379, 5,067,708, 5,273,508, 5,308,304, 5,354,252, 5,468,202 and many product catalogues such as those from Nautilus Corp., Stairmaster, Cybex, etc. All of these devices have limitations with respect to optimal power and sport specific training of the hip muscles. None of these devices use a three-point method of fixation of the hip thus they give inadequate stabilization and isolation of the hip. Second, because they are only meant to train the hip muscles neither of these apparatuses allows simultaneous knee flexion/extension training. Finally, they all have one built-in resistance mechanism, thus training by an alternate resistance is not possible.
The idea of applying weight to the thigh for training the hip muscles is not a new one. With respect to thigh weights several patents have been issued including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,261, 4,303,239 and 5,868,652. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,010,596, and 5,033,117 disclose exercises garments (shorts) where weights are inserted into specialized pockets in the thigh area. Even though they are listed as garments, in essence these devices function exactly as do the thigh weighted devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,856 and 5,937,441 disclose an exercise garment or suit which allows for weight attachments to numerous parts of the body including the thighs. By and large these thigh-weighted devices are used for increasing weight to the thigh to allow strengthening of the hip muscles while involved in a running activity.
Although these devices may strengthen the hip muscles, they all have significant limitations. None of these devices provide a detailed biomechanical process and/or training method by which to train the hip muscles specifically for running. Furthermore, these devices are not meant to lift a large amount of weight. Next, none of these devices is used with a stabilizing frame that isolates the hip muscles. Since adequate isolation of a muscle maximizes strength training of that muscle, the hip muscles as trained by the above devices are strengthened to a less than optimal level. Finally, the thigh weighted devices reported in the prior art do not give the athlete the capability of progressing from stationery strength training using relatively heavy weights to actual running exercises with thigh weights using a lower amount of weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,123 discloses a method for attaching a weight to a leg for exercising leg and buttock muscles. This device actually attaches a dumbbell weight to the back of the knee with the placement of one strap around the distal thigh above the knee and another strap around the proximal lower leg below the knee. The user first assumes a donkey position on both hands and knees and then performs leg thrusts. With the extra weight applied to the leg this exercise trains those muscles that extend the hip, the hamstring and gluteal muscles. One limitation of this device, because of its attachment at the knee, is that only the upper hamstrings, and not the lower hamstrings are trained. Second, these exercises may only be performed in the horizontal position because in the upright position the weight would tend to slide down the leg due to inadequate fixation to the body, thus upright or running exercises can not be performed. Third, only a small amount of weight can be attached to this device, thus full strengthening of the hip muscles is not possible. Fourth, this device is not designed to train the hip flexor muscles. Finally, the patent does not describe any sport specific training nor does it describe the use of the device with any stabilizing frames or with ankle weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,601 describes a sprinter leg muscle training device and method. This device is specifically designed to train the hip flexor muscles. It consists of an elastic cord attached to the knee (with a strap around the distal thigh above the knee and strap around the proximal lower leg below the knee) at one end and to a stationery object at the other end. The user then runs in place or on an inclined treadmill. The resistance in the cord provides for training of the hip flexor muscles. This device has several limitations. First, running is limited either to a treadmill or to running in one place. Second, heavy resistance exercises are not possible, thus adequate strengthening of the hip muscles to their ultimate capabilities is not possible. Furthermore, training the knee extensors, which act in conjunction with hip flexors during running, is not possible. Also the hip extensors are not trained. Next, because the treadmill is used for training the hip flexor muscles there is no training of the vertical component of running with this device. Finally, because the preferred method is to have a second person grasp the cord, this device is not convenient to use alone.
Numerous ankle-weighted devices have been patented in prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,623,143; 4,632,389; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,343; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,658; 4,997,183; 5,514,056 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 419,624 all describe weights, which wrap around the ankle. Their main goal is to train the leg muscles while performing running exercises, hence are of relatively low weight. These devises are not meant for heavy resistance training. Nor are they associated with any specific training method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,434 describes a weight-bearing apparatus attached around both ankles. This device may be used for some resistance training but, as described, this device is not meant for heavy resistance training of the lower extremities, for unilateral exercises or for running exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,414 describes a strap attached around the ankle for performing exercises against an elastic band. This device is not meant for heavy resistance strength training or running exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,072 describes a foot strap to which weights are attached for training the knee and hip muscles. Although this device is meant for xe2x80x9cweightxe2x80x9d training, as described, it is not meant for heavy resistance training. The strap around the Achilles tendon, subject to causing a large amount of pressure to that area, also limits how much weight may be applied. Furthermore, the weights are not stabilized and would be subject to swinging, especially if rapid stretch-shortening, or change in limb direction is done. Also, neither the knee nor hip muscles are isolated in any manner, thus training of these muscles is limited. Finally, these are not meant for running exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,801 describes an ankle strap to which weights are attached by a loop. These weights are limited to 40 lbs. They are meant for knee extension only, hence no knee flexion strengthening is possible. Also, the manner by which the weights hang leaves them poorly secured thus excessive swinging would occur if one trained with rapid movement of the legs. Finally, this device is not meant for running exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,894 describes a suspension method for flexion/extension exercises of the knee and hip. Being limited to passive/active range of motion exercises, it is not meant for resistance training.
Numerous waist or weight belts have been patented for use as exercise devices. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. D 289,785 and U.S. Pat. No. D 375,823. By and large these devices are attachments for increasing weight to the athlete while performing running activities. However, the added weights are custom weighted objects that attach to the waist belt. They are not meant for use with off-the-shelf weights, nor for adding weight beyond the small amount included. Furthermore, these patents do not describe the use of these devices with any sort of stabilizing frame, nor any mention of decreasing ground contact time, and no mention of any sport specific training method for running. Finally, these waist belts are not meant to attach to other thigh harnesses or weight-bearing frames.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,751,031 and 5,588,940 describe a waist belt and waist belt with shoulder straps from which weighted objects are attached and hang down between the legs. Because of the manner in which they hang, these devices are not meant for running exercises. Nor do these waist belts have a mechanism by which weights may attach to a thigh harness. Finally, these waist belts have no mechanism by which to attach to a weight bearing frame.
Weighted garments have been patented. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,497; 4,953,856; 5,144,694 and 5,937,441. These generally have pockets or a mechanism by which weights can be applied to areas of the extremities for adding resistance while performing a sporting act, such as running. These devices thus, to a limited extent, can train the hip and knee flexor and extensor muscles. However, they are not capable of carrying a large amount of weight at any one joint, thus they are not meant for heavy resistance strength training of isolated joints. Finally, they are not described for use in a sport specific manner, nor with a three-point stabilizing frame. Next, with respect to the vertical component, these devices do increase vertical load by virtue of the added weights on the body. Although exercising with these suits is generally meant for use while one is involved in running activities, neither of the patents describes a sport specific manner for decreasing ground contact time, for use with a treadmill, or a surrounding stabilizing frame.
In summary, the prior art lacks an exercise device with an adequate three-point fixation system with a combined hydraulic power trainer and isotonic stretch shortening trainer suitable for practicing the method of training for both power and acceleration on a single device.
The present training method and apparatus provides resistance to train for acceleration and the stretch-shortening cycle through a range of motion that simulates a particular sport or motion of a particular sport. The joint is isolated using a three contact point isolation and stabilization system. The isolated joint is trained using supra-maximal techniques designed to achieve both maximum acceleration and a minimum stretch-shortening cycle.
In particular, this invention describes a sport specific training method, based on the biomechanics of running, to improve running speed. This includes dividing the act of running into horizontal and vertical components and strengthening muscles specific to each component separately.
Training the horizontal component of running consists first, of strengthening the hip flexor and extensor muscles. Second, focus is placed on strengthening the knee flexor and extensor muscles. Third, focus is placed on combining hip and knee strengthening exercises. This latter exercise consists, first of combining hip flexion with knee extension. Next, it consists of combining hip extension with knee flexion. All of these exercises are performed unilaterally and using a sport specific motion, one that mimics the motion, which occurs at the hip and knee during the act of running.
Sport specific training or a sports specific motion refers to actually engaging in the sport or exercising in a way that mimics the motion and muscle functions that occur during participation of a particular sport. For example, sports specific training for runners refers to a stride appropriate for the distance of the running event or a motion that simulates the stride. For baseball players, the sports specific training may involve a throwing motion.
Acceleration training refers to accelerating the portion of the body being trained in a sports specific motion as fast as possible in the early lift cycle and relaxing slightly on the return stroke. Although hydraulic resistance is preferred to train for acceleration, isometric, isokinetic, isotonic, pneumatic, or elastic resistance may also be used.
Stretch-shortening cycle training refers to allowing a weight to fall as rapidly as possible on the down stroke, focusing on stopping this motion when the starting position is reached, and with as much force as possible, converting the downward momentum of the weights to an upward direction. The stretch-shortening cycle can be trained using a cable-pulley-weight stack system, direct drive weight stacks, plate loading devices, motorized hydraulic/pneumatic devices and elastic devices such as elastic bands, coil springs, bending poles, and various other systems may be used.
Supramaximal training (or overload training) refers to exercising with loads beyond those normally incurred when engaged in the sport. Supramaximal training requires substantially complete isolation and focus on the muscle or action being trained. The stretch-shortening cycle refers to the rapid conversion of an eccentric to concentric muscle contraction (and visa versa) such as which occurs when the hip is fully flexed and then begins to extend.
Isotonic training involves moving a weight through an arc of motion. The momentum of the weight once in motion reduces the resistance. Isokinetic training involves moving a lever arm at a constant angular velocity. Resistance is only provided at the preset velocity. Consequently, both isotonic and isokinetic training are sub-optimal methods of training for strength and acceleration. Hydraulic training provides resistance at all velocities through the entire range of motion. While hydraulic training is useful for developing strength and acceleration, it is a sub-optimal methods for training the stretch-shorting cycle (the rapid conversion of an eccentric to concentric muscle contraction such as occurs when the hip is fully flexed and then begins to extend).
Isotonic resistance refers to exercising with a constant load, the simplest example being lifting weights. Due to mechanical advantage through different arcs or motion, the resistance to the user is not always constant even though the load is constant. In fact, the most common weight lifting apparatuses use variable-resistance isotonic loading. These include cable-pulley-weight stack devices, direct drive weight stack devices and plate loading systems where mechanical advantages and disadvantages are built into the systems by use of cams to provide variable resistance through the range of motion. Other examples of isotonic resistance mechanism include a weight stack with a cable and pulley mechanism, a direct drive weight stack, a plate loading device, motorized pneumatic or hydraulic resistance devices, and elastic resistance mechanisms. Hydraulic resistance refers to resistance that varies with the force applied.
In one embodiment, the resistance for training acceleration is hydraulic and the resistance for training the stretch-shortening cycle is isotonic. The combination hydraulic and isotonic resistance allows an athlete to change from completely hydraulic or completely isotonic training or any combination of the two simultaneously. The hydraulic resistance device preferably consists of either a double-acting cylinder or rotary hydraulic actuator having a control valve that permits the user to vary the resistance settings providing for a workout with varying degrees of maximum speed and acceleration. The valve may have either a set number of resistance settings or an infinite number of settings.
Various weight loading mechanisms are the preferred method for training the stretch shortening cycle. The preferred type of weight loading mechanism is a plate loading system, although any number of weight stack or weight plate designs may be used. Alternatively, an electric or motorized pneumatic, hydraulic or isokinetic device capable of converting an eccentric contraction to a concentric contraction in accordance with plyometric training principles may be used.
An hydraulic and a weight loading mechanisms are preferably both attached to each individual training apparatus. Combining the hydraulic and the weight loading apparatus on single device saves cost, space and is easier to use than two separate mechanisms. In another embodiment, a small weight can be attached to the hydraulic unit so that the return stroke is returned to the starting position without the athlete having to expend any effort.
An adjustment mechanism is provided to adjust the axis of rotation of the athlete""s joint to the center of the axis of rotation of the resistance mechanism, and therefore, best simulate a sports specific motion. Electronic components can optionally be included for biofeedback to measure force production, rate of force production, maximum rate of limb motion, range of limb motion, time to peak force (acceleration), etc. Data may be stored on a computer to allow the user to follow his progress in future workouts. It would also display progress for those undergoing rehabilitation from, i.e., an injury or surgery.
The present invention is also directed to various devices that isolate individual joints (wrist, elbow, shoulder, ankle, knee and hip) and spine segments (trunk or neck) and provides the ability to train for acceleration (power) and stretch shortening (plyometric) training through a sports specific motion.
The piston from the hydraulic resistance unit may be attached in any one of several ways: (1) to the actuator arm on the same side as the user for linear types of exercises in either the compression or the tension mode; (2) to the actuator arm on the opposite side of the axis of rotation, for a linear type of exercise, in either the compression or the tension mode; (3) in line with movement of a limb for exercising an isolated joint, rotating type of exercise in either the compression or the tension mode; (4) to a lever extending from the rotating actuator axle in either the compression or the tension mode; (5) to a weight stack or weight plate mechanism in either series or parallel alignment; or (6) the use of a circular, or rotating, hydraulic actuator may be used. The present invention contemplates attaching a hydraulic resistance device to any existing weight loading apparatus using one of the six mechanisms discussed above. The hydraulic unit has the capability of being completely detached from the weight loading mechanism such that either resistance mechanism could be used separately. Specifically, (this is most important when the eccentric load of the stretch shortening cycle is being trained) this configuration is to avoid any friction on the down stroke of the weight lift, which acts to slow down this motion and lead to a less than optimal training load.